


The Journey is More Important Than the Destination

by doshegotthebooty



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doshegotthebooty/pseuds/doshegotthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing college and settling in on their own, Laura and Carmilla go one a good old fashioned road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canada

Carmilla fiddles with her keys while leaning on her old crappy toyota truck, the kind that only has the two letters “YO” left on the the tailgate.

There’s a dirty old tarp covering the bed of her truck in case it rains and there’s a few dents, but hey, it hasn’t given up on her yet, right?

She looks at the stuff on her keyring, her truck key, her apartment key, her mailbox key, the set of keys for work, a string voodoo doll,

a bass guitar figurine, a black cabinet, and a picture of Laura. Speaking of the devil, Carmilla looks up to see her adorable girlfriend walking

towards her with her suitcases and assorted bags. They are all labeled “LAURA” or “CARMILLA” in neat handwriting.

“Cupcake, you know we’ll only be gone for a week, right?”

Laura grinned, “I know, but you always forget your toothpaste and extra socks and I always have to get your…”

Carmilla zones out during Laura’s lecture on forgetfulness and just smiles. Ever since Laura’s moved in to her apartment, even after being

roommates in college, Carmilla has gotten weekly reminders on her cleanliness and preparation skills.

“Okay, but sweetcheeks, we gotta go so we can be at our first hotel by 9.”

Laura sighs in defeat, knowing she can’t win with her.

“Okay, whatever Carm. Can you lift the tarp?”

They get on the highway early, around 8 in the morning. Laura turns on top 40, and can feel the burning of a glare every so often from

her girlfriend looking back and forth between her and the road. Carmilla isn’t really mad, some of the songs are kind of ok, like that girl

who used to sing country who talks about spaces or something, but she’s certain Laura will fall asleep by 10, so she lets her listen to

whatever she wants.

“So where are we going? You still haven’t told me.” Laura says, yawning. “It’s been this big secret for like 6 months.”

“More like 2, but whatever.”

“Answer my question, nerd.”

“It’s still a secret, and isn’t the journey more important than the destination?”

“Whatever, I’m tired. Tell me when it’s lunch time.” She says as she scoots closer to the comfiness that is Carmilla Karnstein. She feels

an arm wrap around her and a kiss on her forehead. She falls asleep slowly.

 

Carmilla merges onto the ON 401 and wraps her arm around the sleepy pile of cute that just cuddled on to her. She turns down the

volume and starts to think about her recent situation. They had finally finished college after everything that happened at Silas and had

to look for jobs and a place to live. With no family on her side, they decided to move in with Laura’s dad for a while. He was surprisingly

accepting of Carmilla, given that he had little warning of her being with Laura, let alone her living with him. They rented out his basement

for about 6 months while they looked for jobs and an apartment. They found a place a bit south of Toronto, still close to Laura’s father,

but far enough away that they could live their own lives. Carmilla got a job as a professor at the local community college and Laura worked

as a writer for the Toronto Sun, her dream job.

 

 

It’s been about a year since they moved into their apartment. Their anniversary was coming up, so Carmilla planned a vacation for the week

around their big day. She spending months planning it. To be completely honest with herself, she spent a lot of money on this, but it’s worth

it, though she may not be buying any new plaid for a while.


	2. Going into Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two road trippers are leaving Canada and going into Michigan, Laura says some stupid crap and Carmilla tries to be smooth.

Laura always dreamed whenever she slept, no matter what. 5 minute nap on the couch? Dragons. 14 hours of sleep after a crazy rave

 

Carm dragged her to? Wild crazy stuff about how a rainbow wasn't actually a rainbow. It was a collection of parachutes. Laura remembers

 

every single dream she's had, or at least she thinks so. Her dreams have gotten better especially after the first battle. Though for a while,

 

she didn't sleep and didn't know what was a dream and what wasn't, which made Carmilla being alive a really crazy experience. For the

 

first couple days, when sleeping next to Carm, she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real. (Sometimes she checks in the middle of

 

the night just to be safe. )

 

This time her dream was about cats, which was appropriate considering she was snuggled up next to one.

 

After about an hour of driving maybe a little faster than the speed limit, Carmilla takes the exit number 2 into Point Edward, a town just

 

north of Sarnia and get gas at the shell station just a bit down the road from the exit. She parks at one of the pumps and gently jostles Laura.

 

"Cupcake...Honey...Sweetheart...Laura..."

 

Immediately after hearing her name Laura's eyes fluttered open. Maybe she was used to the nicknames or 'love handles' as she liked to call them,

 

much to Carmilla's dismay. Or maybe she did it on purpose; Carmilla remembers Laura telling her she liked the sound of her saying her name.

 

"Babe we're stopping for petrol, do you want anything to drink?"

 

Laura chuckles, "Did you just say petrol?"

 

"Ok but who here says melk."

 

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me about that!" Laura says pouting.

 

"Sweetie, I just want to know if you want some pop for the road before we get into Michigan."

 

"Woah! We're going to the States?"

 

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you much, huh."

 

"Carm I didn't bring my passport."

 

Carmilla leans over Laura all smoothly and pops open the glovebox. Two passports slide out and fall below the seat and Laura busts into laughter

 

"Smooth, sundance, smooth." Laura barely chokes out between laughs.

 

Laura takes a sip of her coke and Carm slows down to get ready to cross the border. The only thing she's worried about is if they

 

go through her stuff and see her 'soy milk'. She can see it now, police from both sides of the border flocking to her car, arresting

 

her for suspicion of murder or something. She could say it was a prank or something, but that didn't work so well with Laura. It probably

 

wouldn't work too well with a fleet of cops either.

 

 

It's 11:27am and they're going by Lansing. Laura makes the first awful comment.

 

"Hey, so we're in Michigan right?"

 

"You're right, we're in southern Michigan. We're going by the capital."

 

"Yeah! Ok, so I was wondering, we're going west, right?"

 

"Yes. It says so right here, pudding." She gestures towards her phone with Google maps on the display.

 

"Oh, yeah ok. So when do you think we'll get to Virginia? I heard its really cool there."

 

Carmilla has to pull over from laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Where do you want them to stop on the trip? (Think midwest-west USA)
> 
> Edited by some buds including bloodandcocoa


	3. Kalamalalazoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two trippers go to Kalamazoo and go to a traditional road trip stop.

"What in the world is a Cracker Barrel?"

 

"I don't know sweetheart, but it's apparently a part of the whole road trip thing."

 

"Oh I see." Laura nods, "You're being a sap for the traditional stuff again, huh."

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, "When am I not, creampuff?"

 

They stop in 'kalamalalazoo' as Laura says.

 

"Cupcake, it's Kalamazoo."

 

"Yeah, but kalamalalazoo is way more fun to say!"

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “I would have thought Kalamazoo is already pretty fun to say.”

 

They stroll into the crowded store part of the restaurant. It’s full of american flag memorabilia. Laura is immediately transfixed by the

 

back corner of the store which is full of candy and old toys looking as though they were straight from the 1950s. Laura looks at the

 

barbershop pole with lollipops sticking out of it in all shapes, sizes and colors. Carmilla knew her day would include buying stuff, but

 

she had no idea that would include 18 giant rainbow lollipops.

 

“You know you’re gonna get a tonne of cavities, right?”

 

Laura is already gnawing on the biggest one. Carmilla and Laura sit at their old wooden table in their old wooden chairs, surrounded

 

by old wooden stuff and pictures in old wooden frames.

 

“Wow, this place sure makes a person feel young, huh?”

 

“We can’t all be vampires from the late 17th century.”

 

Carmilla smirks, “What do you want to eat?”

 

“You mean aside from all this candy?”

 

“Yes, sometimes you actually need to eat real food.”

 

“I’ve been mostly good since university, Carm.”

 

“I didn’t know there was a whole food pyramid devoted to snack cakes and soda.”

 

“Just because I have the occasional swiss roll and coke doesn’t mean I don’t eat my vegetables.”

 

“Gummy Krabby Pattie lettuce doesn’t count.”

 

Laura pouts. Carmilla smirks, looking over the menu. She points to the dumplings,

 

“Hey, I heard these were really good,”

 

“Yeah, doesn’t this place only serve southern food? Southern food’s all fried and salty and whatnot so it makes sense, right? Everything’ll

 

be good.” A teenage waitress with two stars on her apron comes over. “Do y’all know what you want to eat?”

 

 

They’re back on the road again and Laura is already complaining.

 

“Caarrrmmmm… I ate too muuuuuuuch.”

 

“I told you not to order a whole plate of catfish, buttercup.”

 

“I probably also shouldn’t have eaten 4 biscuits either, huh?”

 

“Or the entire bowl of mashed potatoes.”

 

“I was hungry! And you barely ate anyway so I don’t want to hear it.”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this! Where should they go next?


	4. Indiana and Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trippers are done with their first day of tripping! Today they're going through Indiana and staying the night in Chicago. Carmilla is sparing no expense on this trip

They leave Michigan and enter Indiana around 4. Carmilla and Laura start talking about Laura’s nicknames.

 

“I mean, I love them of course, but why isn’t there a little more variety? I mean we should include different cultures, right?”

 

“What, do you want me to call you baklava?”

 

“What is baklava?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

Laura is asleep again. It’s nearly 6:00 and Carmilla is kind of pissed about that. She should have expected it, rush hour near

 

Chicago is nothing to sneeze at, but she wishes she had already been there about 30 minutes ago, but whatever.

 

“Cupcake…”

 

She jostles Laura awake, which takes forever.

 

“Honey, we’re in Illinois.”

 

“Oh, crap, really?” She stretches and yawns.

 

“Yeah, we’re spending the night in Chicago.”

 

“WHOA CARM! Isn’t that really expensive?”

 

“I told you already, I’m not telling you how much I spent on this trip so far.”

 

“I just want a ballpark, Carm.”

 

“It’s not like I spent enough money to buy Fenway.”

 

“What’s Fenway?”

 

Carmilla sighs. “What time is it?”

 

“Like 6:30.”

 

“Damn, check in is at 8. Do you think we’ve got enough time to have pizza?”

 

“Like that real Chicago style stuff?”

 

“Yeah, Chicago Pizza and Oven Grinder.”

 

“Wow, you’re going all out with this tourist stuff.”

 

“I know how much you like it, sweetheart.” Carmilla smirks, “Or do you want me to call you Baklava?”

 

“I still don’t know what that is, Carm.”

 

* * *

They’re full and on their way to the hotel. Laura is gazing out of the window like a seven-year-old, and Carmilla thinks it’s

 

adorable. Laura has this childlike wonder about her and it amazes Carmilla. It makes her feel young. It was nice.

They check in at their hotel around 7:45, making good time. Carmilla is happy about that. She managed to get the Presidential

 

suite. Laura is honestly amazed that she snagged it, but it’s just because she has a friend. Plus she invests in their hotel.

They’re in the elevator and Laura is already all over Carmilla. Like wow, Carmilla hasn’t seen Laura like this since the night she got

 

back from the pit.

 

“Cupcake… Babe…”

 

Between kisses Laura manages to get out a few words, “What, Carmilla?”

 

“What’s all this for? We’re not even in our room yet.”

 

“Don’t you… Want to… You know…”

 

“Of course I do, babe, but what if-”

 

She gets cut off by her own fear, the elevator stopping at the floor directly below the one they were going to.

 

“Oh, crap,” Laura rips herself from Carmilla. She frantically tries to close the door to no avail. There’s now a man in the elevator with them.

 

He smiles and folds his newspaper. The two women are still very red and having a bit of difficulty breathing.

 

“You two must have almost missed check in, huh? They’re pretty strict about that here.”

 

“Yeah, uh huh.” Laura barks just before the door opens, pulling Carm and all their luggage out.

Their room is directly in front of them and Laura is on Carmilla again. Carmilla pulls them into the room, barely able to get the multitude of suitcases in.

 

“Hey, babe.” Laura gasps, Carmilla closing the door and kissing Laura’s neck.

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“I wanna shower and get changed into something before we do anything. I brought something nice.”

 

Carmilla grins into her neck and retreats.

 

“Alright, I’ll unpack.”

 

* * *

Carmilla’s putting stuff into drawers; it’s a weird habit of hers. Laura thinks it’s cute. When she finishes, she takes off her shoes

 

and socks and strips down to her undies, which she should have matched, but Laura could be out of the shower any second. Could

 

she get away with resting her eyes?

Laura emerges from the shower, lingerie with the works, and Carmilla’s asleep. Laura rolls her eyes and sighs. She changes again into

 

her PJs and cuddles up to Carm in sock monkey footies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOOLED YOU MWAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by bloodandcocoa, so thanks Kae.


End file.
